


[Podfic] 5 Times Eames Surprised Arthur (+ 1 Time It Was the Other Way Around)

by flosculatory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Community: inceptiversary, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: Working title: SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKER.





	[Podfic] 5 Times Eames Surprised Arthur (+ 1 Time It Was the Other Way Around)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dandalfthedisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandalfthedisco/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 Times Eames Surprised Arthur (+ 1 Time It Was the Other Way Around)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812081) by [dandalfthedisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandalfthedisco/pseuds/dandalfthedisco). 



> Many months later, here is Disco's prize for the AnArtificialAspidistra Memorial Charity Auction. Thank you so much for your donation to a great cause and for just generally being a wonderful person and entrusting me with this hilarious fic. (Everyone should read it and shower love on her immediately if not sooner.)
> 
> This podfic also comes with some apologies, like for my inability to pronounce anything foreign and various glitches and the delay of all delays. But enjoy, anyway! ♥

**Length:** 29:34  
**Size:** 29 MB  
**Download:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BztmszYNurpJQzRlOHlQNG1PX1k)


End file.
